¿Qué es el amor? Por Sarada Uchiha
by Sxkxitx
Summary: —Papá, ¿Qué es el amor? Sasuke bajo los cubiertos y frunció el seño, se mostro sorprendido y desubicado. — ¿Qué es el amor? —Sí, eso quiero saber.


**¿Qué es el amor? Por Sarada Uchiha**

**_N_**_uestro sensei nos hablo sobre los sentimientos en el mundo ninja, mi perspectiva de lo que decía me hacía contradecir mis pensamientos e ideologías, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Bolt; dijo que si su hermana o padres corrieran peligro él actuaria a favor de su familia, sin importar que la misión fallara, nuestro sensei golpeo su cabeza y le dijo que debía ser menos impulsivo, pero después sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo. _

_Durante la cena aprovecharía para preguntarle a papá, él siempre sabía todo. _

—Papá, ¿Qué es el amor?

Sasuke bajo los cubiertos y frunció el seño, se mostro sorprendido y desubicado. — ¿Qué es el amor?

—Sí, eso quiero saber. Aburame sensei nos dejo de tarea hacer un escrito sobre que es el amor.

Su madre sonrió y tomo la mano de Sasuke —Todos vemos el amor de diferente manera, que curiosa tarea.

Soltó una risita logrando tranquilizar a Sasuke, volvieron a su cena pero Sarada seguía dudosa. Si todos vemos el amor de diferente forma ¿Cómo veía ella el amor?

Esa noche después de la cena subió a su recamara a pensar, después de un buen rato bajo por un vaso de leche a la cocina pero antes de entrar miro a sus padres que aun seguían despiertos, su madre estaba sentada junto al fregadero de platos mientras su padre lavaba los platos de la cena, ella le contaba todo lo que había hecho esa semana que él había estado ausente, le daba besos en la mejilla debes en cuando y él con su temple serio le regalaba minúsculas sonrisas, Sarada decidió que tomaría leche más tarde, regreso a su habitación a escribir su concepto de amor.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminaba hacia la escuela tomada de la mano de su padre, se sentía satisfecha por su trabajo, seguramente su sensei le daría una buena nota — ¿Al final has encontrado el significado del amor?

Sarada miro a su padre y asintió —Sí, no ha sido tan complicado.

—Me alegra mucho. Lamento no haberte ayudado esta vez con la tarea.

Llegaron a la academia y antes de marcharse Sarada miro a su padre y le sonrió —Me ayudaste, tú y mamá.

Sasuke se mostró confundido — ¿Sabes porque lavas los platos después de una larga misión?

Sasuke se puso a la altura de su hija, era tan astuta como su madre —Estas cansado, como mamá pero la amas y quieres ayudarla un poco, a veces mamá habla mucho y eso te enloquece pero eres paciente y escuchas todo lo que dice, amas a mamá tanto como ella te ama a ti.

Sasuke sonrió y beso la frente de su hija —Eres muy lista.

—Tanto como tú

Ambos rieron y se despidieron.

**..**

Sarada estaba frente a sus compañeros y sensei, sujetaba firme la hoja donde había hecho su tarea, Aburame le indico que comenzara.

Suspiro — ¿Qué es el amor? Por Sarada Uchiha. Mi mamá dice que el amor es distinto para todos, todos lo vemos de modos diferentes pero lo hemos sentido; el amor es cuando papá ha tenido una misión dura y mamá se queda a su lado hasta haber sanado cada una de sus heridas, es recibirlo con la misma emoción de siempre. El es amor es como cuando mamá está agotada y papá le dice que merece un descanso, aunque ella patalee y se enoje él hace que se quede en cama hasta medio día y le sube el desayuno.

Shino sonrió de lado. —Considero que el amor es preocuparse por esa persona especial, por un amigo, por tu mascota o por tu hermana menor que te vuelve loco—Su mirada se enfoco en Bolt —Es darle un abrazo a tu padre pese a que pelen todos los días, es complicado pero es lo que nos hace ser humanos y no sólo maquinas o herramientas.

—Muy bien Sarada, pasa a tu lugar.

..

—Interesante tarea.

Aburame miro al hokage — ¿Has venido a ver qué tal se porto Bolt hoy?

—Sabes la respuesta—Sonrió abiertamente.

—Son una buena generación, y creo que estaba vez el odio no provocara daños.

—Me alegra saberlo.

..

..

..

**¡Hola! Espero les gustara este pequeño escrito :) **

**¿Un mensajito?**


End file.
